What If
by Dizzy13
Summary: What If Isabella Grande replaced Bella in the Twilight saga?  It will not be the same! Trust me!


What If…

By: Isabella Grande

Chapter 1

Isabella's PoV

I was sitting in the terminal, waiting for my flight to Seattle, WA. I'm moving to La Push. I am Isabella Grande, and I'm 17 years old. I am Hispanic, and speak fluent Spanish, English, French, and Portuguese.

I am moving to the wettest place in the continental US because I need a new start. I just can't live with my parents and siblings death any longer. It pained me to move from my hometown, Miami but it's too much. There are memories everywhere I look. I have accepted it though since it has been an entire year.

My father, Marco was a wealthy orthodontist. My mother, Makenna was a well known Historian. My brother, Chris was 9 and my sister, Anna was 11. They were still in school and they all had their lives cruelly taken away from them. They were all killed by a bastard, drunk 64 ft truck driver, which pisses me off even more. Who in hell would seriously drive a freaking 64 ft truck drunk? Fuck him to the fiery pits of hell where he belongs.

I was coming home from my aunt and uncle's house in Caracas Venezuela when I heard the news. That's why I'm moving to La Push, it's small and practically unknown. I will live with the Clearwater's and survive on my fathers and mothers money. I don't think 73 billion dollars will run out anytime soon.

I hope I'm making the right choice.

When the plane arrived, I grabbed my belongings and thought to myself, I'll be fine! I'll be with the Clearwaters.

Seth is like my super lovable cousin. He's the best. His sister, Leah is just as awesome. She and I are like soul sisters, as cheesy as that sounds it's true. Sue is just a darling. My second mom, you could say. Harry is just great. He is a man of few words, but he is hilariously funny. Again, like my second dad.

Clearwaters are like family. When I told them the news, Sue and Leah immediately asked if I wanted to move in with them. I happily accepted, craving family contact.

The Grande's met the Clearwater's when I was about 7, and my parents were in Seattle for a History convention my mom was super excited about. She saw that we were about 4 hours to La Push so we decided to go. I met Seth and Leah on the beach, my parents met Harry and Sue at their beachfront store, looking for artifacts and souvenirs. Friendship at first sight is an understatement.

I smiled thinking of all the good times Leah, Seth, and I had. We made mudpies and threw them at each other, went to the beach, and recently started going cliff diving. So much fun!

Still thinking about my future family, I sat down and drifted to sleep. After all, it would be a very long flight.

When I woke up next, we had about 4 more hours until we arrived. Wow! I didn't know how tired I was until now. Now I'm fresh and recharged. Just what I need.

For the remaining of the flight, I ate a Chicken Caeser salad, with some raspberry lemonade, and listened to Katy Perry's new album: Teenage Dream. Gotta love her!

Next thing I knew, we were touching down at Seattle National Airport. I took my luggage and called Seth. He answered after 2 rings. Interesting…

"Hey Izzy! Are you at the airport? We missed you so freaking much!" Seth said smiling from ear to ear. I knew it just by listening to his voice.

"Hey Seth, yeah I'm at the airport now! Gate B, in front of the Five Guys. Do you want to meet there?" I might as well have dinner.

"Oh my god! We're eating there now!" I looked inside and sure enough I saw Seth, Leah, Sue and Harry all waving excitedly in my direction. With burgers in their hands and smiles on their faces. Classic Clearwater look. Hahahaha!

I went in quickly, wanting to greet everyone. Seth immediately took it upon himself to carry my luggage. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me after giving me a bone crushing hug. How sweet! 

Sue and Leah came up to me and gave me a giant bear hug with Harry quickly following behind. They whispered that it's going to be ok and I said I couldn't agree more.

"Whoa, you look awesome! We haven't seen you since Christmas, but hell you look hot!" Seth wolf whistled while turning me in a circle then kissed my cheek. I smiled and gave Leah a questioning look when she burst out laughing. WHAT?

I ordered myself a cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, barbecue and tomato with fries and an orange Fanta. Yum. I sat down with the others and caught up with everyone. I felt at home, at last.


End file.
